


Thrill Me, Chill Me, Fulfill Me

by MissNaya



Category: DCU
Genre: Animal Instincts, Blood, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Monsters, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Weird Biology, Wet & Messy, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNaya/pseuds/MissNaya
Summary: Dick's been transformed into a monster, and Jason really should help figure out how to cure him. But first, he indulges in a secret fixation he's had for a while.





	Thrill Me, Chill Me, Fulfill Me

**Author's Note:**

> so this all started when I shared an idea on my tumblr about Robin!Jason having a monster kink and buying a bunch of Bad Dragon toys to try and fulfill it. this fic is a slight AU based on the Night of the Monster Men storyline, where Dick is transformed into a [monster.](https://img.purch.com/o/aHR0cDovL3d3dy5uZXdzYXJhbWEuY29tL2ltYWdlcy9pLzAwMC8xODAvMzczL29yaWdpbmFsL05UV182XzEuanBn) rather than taking place in current canon, it takes place when Jason was still Robin. he's about 15/16 here.
> 
> thanks to the anon who sent me [this request!](https://dicktofen.tumblr.com/post/162474369672/12jason-gets-his-secret-wish-for-monster-cock)

“...Dick?”

Dick doesn't answer, of course. Can't answer, not with that fang-lined beak of his. He stares at Jason from behind the glass of his enclosure, head cocked.

A few levels up in the central hub of the Batcave, Bruce and Alfred are working hard on a cure. Jason isn't supposed to be down here, but try as he might, he couldn't stay away. The sight of Dick as a monster is just so enticing that he has to stare. Dick's eyes are terrifying, black with pinpricks of white in the center, but the way he looks at Jason isn't entirely malicious. When Jason presses a gloved hand against the glass, Dick makes a trilling noise, beak tapping against the barrier as he tries and fails to bite. Even then, it seems more curious than anything.

“You in there?” Jason tries after another moment. “Can... Can you understand me?”

If he can, he doesn't make it obvious. Those eyes bore holes into Jason until he lowers his hand, at which point he sinks down in his enclosure to try and keep up with it like a cat going after yarn.

It's still probably a bad idea to unlock the cage and step inside of it.

Jason does it anyway.

Dick backs away and sits up on his haunches, eyes locked on Jason as he shuts and seals the door. Another trilling noise bubbles out of his throat, this one closer to a growl, beak open to show off rows of pointy teeth.

“It's okay,” Jason says, standing his ground. He raises his hands to show he's free of weapons, then slowly sinks down onto his knees. “See? We're okay.”

Dick creeps forward, impossibly big, making a slow clicking noise. Jason sits stock-still, moving nothing but his eyes. They trail down, from the blue stripes on his chest to the smooth expanse of nothingness between his legs. Jason must really be out of his mind if he's doing all of this for what might amount to nothing, but he's in too deep now. Dick's hot breath puffs out over him and musses up his hair, and Jason shudders, letting himself be sniffed. Examined. Even if he gets nothing else out of this ill-advised encounter, the memory of this helplessness will stay with him when he needs it.

“...Dick,” Jason says, moving shaky hands to lay them on either side of Dick's beak. “Dick, if— if you're in there, let me know, okay? Uh, blink three times or something.”

Dick stares at him with wide eyes for an impossibly long amount of time.

_Good._

Jason pulls in a slow breath and sits back on his elbows. When Dick doesn't make a move to tear his throat out, he rolls over onto his stomach, rising up on his hands and knees. And it's terrible, what he's about to do, but this is the whole reason he came, and he can't stop now. Not after he's thought about things like this for so long.

Hooking his thumbs under the waistband of his Robin shorts, he slowly pulls them down.

He's not wearing anything under them, and the sudden rush of air makes him feel clammy. He's already wet, lube smeared inside him and around his hole from when he fucked himself open earlier with a toy from his secret stash. He didn't come, though, and now he can feel himself start to get hard again, vulnerable and waiting.

At first, he isn't sure if Dick will know what to do. He makes that odd noise again, the rumbling sending vibrations straight to Jason's cock. Then he leans forward, and Jason can feel the cool hardness of his beak as Dick sniffs at him like an animal. His heart races for a second when Dick nips his skin near where his thigh meets his ass, but then he feels a hot, slimy tongue slide up between his cheeks, and he has to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep from crying out in alarm.

The tongue is big, bigger than any of his toys (all of them oddly-shaped, with knots and ridges and bumps, as inhuman as can be). It's _wet,_ too, Dick's excess saliva dripping down between his legs. After a while, Jason feels like his whole lower body is soaked, and he trembles like he's just been dunked in freezing water. He thinks he might lose his mind from how good it feels, but then Dick starts to press the appendage in, and Jason can hardly stand it.

He gasps and pants and cries out words that Bruce would turn him over his knee for saying, sweaty forehead pressed against the cool wall in front of him. The thinnest part of Dick's tongue, near the tip, fills him up so much that he feels like he might burst. And then it _moves,_ wiggling like Dick wants to get deeper, and Jason can hardly hold himself up any more, slumping forward onto his folded arms. He muffles a whining howl into his gloves, shaking from head to toe, his precum mixing with the thick spit that drips down between his legs and over his cock.

Then, as soon as it started, Dick pulls his tongue out, laving his tongue over Jason's ass a few more times. Jason doesn't know what Dick is getting out of all this, but he decides that he could come from it, whether or not Dick's able to get aroused in his current state. He rocks his hips back, babbling nonsensical pleas into his arms, but then Dick pulls away.

Jason almost sobs, looking back to see what the problem is. Even upside-down and through teary eyes, he can see something flushed and hot pink standing out against the pitch black between Dick's legs. He blinks, clearing his vision, and the shape of it becomes clearer: unlike a human penis, there's no defined head, and it tapers upward into a rounded point. There are no balls that Jason can see, but the base of it is engorged and knotted. The whole of it drips with what he assumes is Dick's precum, thick and clear.

“Oh my god,” he mutters, breathless. “Oh my god. _Dick._ Oh, god. O-oh g-god—”

His babbling peters out when Dick presses an enormous hand into his back, pinning his upper body down. Sharp claws slice open his vest, dig into his skin, and it isn't long before Jason can see blood drip down off his shoulders to gather in puddles underneath him. It hurts, there's no doubt about it, but that all pales in comparison to the raw, unbridled desire he feels as Dick mounts him.

Dick's other hand grips his waist, and for a second, it almost makes him seem human. But then he tries to shove in and fails, smearing Jason's back with precum, and he makes a loud, frustrated noise, almost a screech, breaking the illusion as soon as it appeared. Jason can hear his beak snapping, can feel drool hit his back in heavy drops, and Dick lines up again, more insistent this time. Jason shudders at the feel of the tip against his hole, so thick that he worries it might not be able to fit. But at this point, he couldn't escape if he tried, and the knowledge of that makes his body throb with need.

Again, Dick tries to fuck into him, and he breaches about half an inch before his too-slick cock pops out again. The high-pitched noise he makes hurts Jason's ears, and Dick backs up, angrily sniffing between Jason's legs as if doing so will net him a clue as to why he can't force himself inside. The next time he lines himself up, Jason reaches a shaky hand back to hold Dick's shaft steady. That does the trick, and in one swift motion, Dick sheathes himself all the way to the top of his knot.

It's big. No — it's fucking _enormous._ No amount of preparation could've readied Jason for it, and god, he feels like he's splitting apart. But at the same time, he's never felt anything more incredible. Dick is smooth and slick and hot, and he wastes no time thrusting in and out, claws digging into every inch of skin they can reach. He's big enough that, even with his hips pulled back, he still manages to stay pressed against Jason's prostate. Jason trembles like never before, feels like he's being _milked_ with the way his balls throb and cum steadily drips out of his cock. It's all at once something he never expected and everything he ever dreamed of, being fucked fast and rough by an actual, legitimate monster.

Jason's sure he's making his own fair share of noises, moans and screams and whines, but he's more focused on the inhuman sounds coming from behind him. Dick switches between high-pitched screeching and lower, growling clicks, snapping his beak just close enough to Jason's back that he can occasionally feel him tear off more of his uniform and pinch skin. Occasionally, he can swear he hears something closer to ragged human breathing, but then it gurgles out into birdlike noises once more.

Jason doesn't remember the knot until it starts to push into him, at which point his hips start to buck forward instinctively in an attempt to get away. Dick grips him even tighter, claws him even deeper, and Jason screws his eyes shut, allowing himself to _howl_ as Dick pushes the entirety of the bulging knot in. Dick responds to him in kind, throwing his head back to shriek in an otherworldy voice.

Dick's hips snap even faster, though of course he can't pull his knot out, so his shallow thrusts don't go far. Jason feels every motion deep in his gut, to the point where he thinks he might puke, but, _god,_ his cock is still leaking, practically aching at this point, and as tears stream down his cheeks, he can't help but think that he never wants this to end. It feels good to be helpless, to be a hole, to be wanted so badly by something not even the same species as him (something that, underneath it all, is his _brother_ ).

Dick's motions become more urgent, and he drags his claws down Jason's sides, leaving swathes of leaking red in his wake. At the same time, Jason feels his stomach start to swell with liquid, hot and thick and far too much. Hastily, he undoes his utility belt and tears the buttons of his vest open in a desperate attempt to feel less like an over-inflated balloon. It just keeps _coming,_ and surely he really will burst this time, but Dick doesn't let up, knot still swollen as ever. Jason looks down to see his stomach bulge, wonders how the hell he'll hide his state from Bruce and Alfred, but those are the last coherent thoughts he's afforded before the depravity of it all sends his mind reeling. He comes and he comes and he _comes,_ with Dick shrieking behind him and his own desperate moaning echoing loud in his ears.

* * *

 

When he comes to, he's lying in a puddle of blood and cum, and Dick is curled up fast asleep in the opposite corner of the enclosure. Most of Dick's cum has made its way out by now, but the viscous stuff sticks to him like half-dried glue. Jason can feel a bit of it press against the inside of his belly, and figures he must be _really_ messed up to enjoy the feeling as much as he does.

Most of the clean-up is a blur. He's not stupid, of course, so he came prepared. He showers in the corner (this cell was built with human quarantine in mind, after all), then mops the floor up on shaking legs. Most of his wounds have coagulated by now, but he stems the bleeding of the last few and stitches them up himself with the first aid kid he's glad he thought to bring. And he has another uniform at the ready, naturally, though in retrospect, he wishes he'd have brought something softer and more casual to wear, the rough fabric brushing up against his injuries.

He tries not to think too hard about what he's done. The cleaning helps with that for a while. But before he goes, he glances back at Dick, still fast asleep, wings occasionally twitching, and wonders: what if he remembers all this once he changes back? That's the one variable he's always known he isn't able to control. Dick may not have been in his right mind during the act, but if he remembers afterward...

Jason presses a hand absently to his stomach and resolves to cross that bridge when he comes to it.

 


End file.
